One Life
by crazykitsune17
Summary: Sniper centric one shot. Angsty much. ... They left me to rot...They thought I was dead. But I’m not. I, Hagiri Kaname, a.k.a. Sniper, am alive...


A/N: Sniper-centric one-shot written last fall after taking one of those standardized test thingies! Spare time is a wonderful thing, ne? This takes place after Hiei had stabbed Sniper… Please read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: The world is close to its doomsday, but it's not there yet because I don't own YYH.

* * *

**One Life**

by crazykitsune17

* * *

They left me to rot. 

They thought I was dead. But I'm not. I, Hagiri Kaname, a.k.a. Sniper, am alive.

My mission was to kill Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective. Or rather, distract him, mark him up, and then kill him. The plan had failed horribly. I almost died – impaled through the chest by a silver katana blade.

My very first duty as one of the Seven, however, was just to give the Reikai Tantei – and whatever other useless lugs they had teamed up with – a warning of what they were up against. It was no real test of skill… A simple snipe attack… with a pencil eraser, no less. How degrading.

Once the weakest two of our group – the psychotic surgeon, Doctor, and the whiny school boy, Seaman – had been defeated, it was my turn to step in. At first I was mainly a distraction, shooting small objects at the enemies – and that traitorous sonofa bitch, Seaman – but then I got to really prove myself to our leader, Mr. Sensui. I would show him that I was the best… that I could destroy the humans!

I had no idea that Sensui was truly just using me as a distraction after all. I was just a time-waster, something for Urameshi to play with while he waited for our tunnel to Makai to open. I was merely a toy, just like Doctor and Seaman and surely the rest of the Seven, too. I was made, recruited by Sensui, played with, broken, then left to rot. A toy.

Anger seethed within me once I figured that Sensui was not going to come get me. Nobody was going to come and check my body to see if I was dead or not. Nobody would miss me, and nobody would care.

_This is what Sensui was talking about_, I realized, clutching the ground and feeling the dirt crumble at my fingertips. _This is what's wrong with all humans… They don't care. Only about themselves. There is no loyalty. There is no trust. Only selfishness remains, the pure evil of the human soul._

Sensui is no different. Yes, he showed me the tape - the horrible Chapter Black tape. I had seen with my own eyes the horrific atrocities that we, mankind, have committed! The crime, the killing, the backstabbing and bloodlust! I had witnessed it all…

It was the worst thing I'd ever seen in my life, and I'd seen a decent horrible things in my lifetime. You can't even watch television without seeing something horrible - all the fighting, killing, homicides, sick tortures that you see on the news. I've seen it. But the videotape is worse… much, much worse…

I remember Sensui taking me in with the rest of the Seven, giving me a new home with a place to hone my new psychic powers. Then he showed me that tape… I remember watching it; my eyes grew so wide, I felt like they would pop out of my head, but I just couldn't close them. The actions on that tape were so hideously enthralling; you had to see what we could do. You had to see everything… what we, humans, were capable of…

I remember blacking out sometime after about ninety minutes of the film. My brain needed the unconscious downtime to drink in all of the terrible deeds on that tape. While I had passed out, somebody must've carried me to the couch and let me rest peacefully. I had assumed that it was Sensui, but now I couldn't be so sure.

After all, he was leaving me here to rot, right?

I tried to push myself back up off the ground, but my injuries forbade it, keeping me plastered to the dirt. There's another disgusting thing about us humans: we're so weak. How can we possibly respect a race that is so weak and powerless?

We can't. Nobody does. There is no respect left in our world anymore. I'm starting to wonder if there ever was. After what I've seen, my faith in the human race has hit an all-time low – rock bottom.

That's where I'm at. All my life I've been basically ignored, stepped on by people with more "authority" than me. I had no friends, no money, and no real life, but worst of all, I felt no love. I felt no love or compassion in my life. Ever.

My heart seems to bleed out into the dusty soil beneath me as I think about all of the times I've been shunned from the care and compassion I craved. I got nothing. My heart bled again. I'm sure that my statement is literal, but I mean it in the figurative way. All the pain of my wounded past and bleak future (if I have one) became absorbed in the dirt. I'm finally letting this pain out…

I know it's probably too late for me. It's too late to ever be loved. Too late to ever be cared for. Too late. It's too late for all of us. Too late for the humans to even try to repent. Too late for us to be saved. We will all die, just as Sensui said. We will all die, and we will go down with nothing but an eternity's worth of guilt.

The pain is stabbing at me again, the old sword wound ripping open further as I struggled to sit up. Bits of dirt crumbled and slid off me like an avalanche of dust as I pushed myself up off the ground. Some rocks and dirt clumps still clung to me, especially where my wound was, attracted to the stale blood coagulated around my chest.

Shakily, I put my hand on the open wound and felt a new surge of blood come gushing out. This wound was fatal; I would bleed to death in only a matter of minutes.

With a painful grimace, I realized that no matter what action I took, I would die. If I hadn't been stabbed by that fire demon's sword, I would only die at Sensui's hands later once the kekkai barrier to Demon World was broken. After all, Sensui had said that all the humans will pay the ultimate price for their sins – their lives. I was foolish to believe that Sensui would spare me once the rest of the world was gone. I was human after all. One _of them._

Just like everyone else. Just like Sensui. He, too, deserved to die. It's the only way to make things right in the world. To die.

I knew what I had to do. It was time to end my suffering – both inside and outside. I dug into my pocket, my numb fingers groping around for what I was looking for. I hoped I still had it…

Ah, there we go. I pulled my hand out from the pocket of my jacket and opened up my palm, revealing a small, square object. My favorite game board die. I had stolen it in… hm, it was so long ago, but I think it was kindergarten. I don't even remember what game it belonged to, but I remember coveting it so much when I was little.

It was my Special Die. The six-sided game piece was coated in a shining silver paint and the little dots were a deep, ruby red. I remember thinking that it was real silver and real rubies encrusted in the die. Of course, it was all fake, and the game piece had quite lost its luster over the years, but I still treasured it.

I fingered the die lightly, chipping off some more of the paint with my fingernail. How fragile it was, just like us humans. Humans, too, could be beautiful, just like this die had once been, but years pass, and so does our own luster, leaving behind what you truly are… an ugly, empty black soul.

That's what I am, and that's what this die is. Only appropriate that we both die together, right?

I held the die out in front of me, the one-dot side staring me straight in the eyes. One dot, for one life… One life no human deserved to live… I opened up my territory, allowing my powers to breathe, gulp in their final breaths of Ningenkai air, and took aim, pointing my finger at myself.

My name is Hagiri Kaname, a.k.a. Sniper. And I never miss my target.

* * *

--crazykitsune17-- 


End file.
